


Wonderwall

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Escape, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Arthur found out about Merlin's magic. He should have told but couldn't bring himself too. Boy, is he glad now that he didn't.<br/>Uther is alive but not a main thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Cartel's cover of Wonderwall by Oasis on repeat.

Wonderwall

 

Arthur stormed down the great halls of Camelot in a furious rage. He had just left from speaking with King Uther.

**********

( “Why have you become so ignorant on this matter?” Uther asked in obvious disgust toward his son.

“I simply don’t believe we need to put extra resources on patrolling the citadel.” Arthur retorted. More people that could catch him.

“I don’t understand why you’re behaving like this. A couple of months ago you would have agreed readily.”

That was before. Before I found out. 

“I’m simply looking out for the people, father. Surely It would be better to send out more guards in a place that would better benefit the kingdom.”

“What would you know about running a kingdom. You are but a boy.” Arthur grit his teeth to keep from speaking out. I know more than you. 

“Do you honestly believe that there are magic users in the kingdom? No sane person with magic would live in Camelot.” Arthur explained.

“That’s just it Arthur. Sorcerers are not people. They are barbaric animals that would see us burn. Never forget this.” Uther retorted. Arthur bit his tongue. 

“Of course though we have not had any reports of magic for a while, we want to keep it that way. The enemy and its evil tricks are everywhere. Don’t you agree?”

Arthur gave a brisk nod and forced a tight lip smile at his father.

“Well now, if you will excuse me father.” Arthur said. Uther gave a dismissal wave of his hand and Arthur turned on his heel. He didn’t look back.)

************

Arthur slammed the door of his chambers open and walked in. Merlin looked up startled from where he was sitting on the floor polishing boots. Arthur looked at Merlin and felt rage building up inside him all over again. Arthur closed the door behind him and slid the latch into place, a habit he had started one month ago. He then strode over to his desk and picked up a pile of papers. How could his father believe people like Merlin were evil?

************

The door flew open with a loud bang and Arthur walked in with a cross look on his face. Arthur took one look at Merlin and his features turned even more to one of vexation. He slipped the lock into place and strode over to his desk without so much of an hello. Merlin took in Arthur’s tense form and wondered what could have upset his prince so. 

“Arthur?” Merlin called out tentatively. He didn’t want to upset him anymore than he already was, but he needed to find out what was wrong. Arthur looked up from his papers and laid them on the desk. 

“Tell me something Merlin. Would you ever intentionally harm Camelot?” Arthur asked. Merlin started. This was one of the things they went over in the first two weeks after the reveal. There was only one thing that could make Arthur ask this question again.

“Uther.” Merlin said as he walked over to Arthur’s desk, boots forgotten. Arthur let out a long sigh and slumped into his chair.

“It’s as if nothing is going to please him.” Arthur said.

“That’s just how it is Arthur. It will be different though, later.” Merlin replied, trying to give some slight encouragement to his prince.

“Later isn’t good enough Merlin. I need peace now. Sometimes I just want to escape.” Arthur complained.

“Well do you want to get away?” Merlin immediately winced after his question left his mouth, but he wouldn’t take it back. Not if it was what Arthur needed. 

“And how Merlin, do you suppose I do that. There are tons of guards on the night watch now. Even in the darkness it would be impossible to slip out. Unless of course you have-” Arthur stopped when he realized what Merlin was implying. He turned an open mouth expression to Merlin, who steadily met his gaze back. Merlin bit his lip, but he didn’t back away. Arthur took a moment to consider what to do. This was a big deal. To say that Arthur’s reaction when he found out was bad was like saying a whale wasn’t too heavy. A huge understatement. And while they did talk about it, a lot he might add, Merlin had refrained from using his magic in front of him. Arthur took in how still Merlin was standing, fingers unconsciously clenching and unclenching the chair in front of him. Arthur felt a stab of something go through him, that Merlin was willing to do this for him even though he was so clearly afraid. Arthur shot Merlin a smile.

“Yes.”

************

Merlin couldn’t read the expression on Arthur’s face. It was one of shock and then Merlin wasn't sure. He for the life of him couldn’t tell what Arthur was thinking. Maybe it was a mistake after all. If he acted now maybe, just maybe, he could laugh and shake it off as a joke. But then Arthur said yes. He said yes. And it was everything Merlin was to not start crying. Merlin shot Arthur a shy smile. 

“Okay then”, Merlin said as he walked around the desk, “but when we get there can I give you a blindfold?”. Arthur looked like he was about to protest to this but Merlin quickly interrupted. 

“I just want it to be a surprise!” he said quickly. When Arthur nodded to this Merlin reached out. Here goes nothing.

************ 

Merlin grabbed his hands and the first thing Arthur noticed was that his hands were very warm. And then he started talking. Arthur felt a rush go down his spine. Merlin's voice had gone a bit deeper. Rich with power, yet gentle. And the words. Arthur couldn't understand them but they sounded like they were each specially crafted for Merlin's tongue. Merlin looked up at Arthur and the oh so familiar blue was gone. Replaced with a gold as burning and intense as the fire behind them. Like the sun had managed to glow in the night. It was beautiful. And slowly that gold spread. Small tendrils trailing beams of light behind them. They travelled until both of them were encompassed in a gentle mist. Merlin gave his hand a slight squeeze and then everything when black. 

When the darkness cleared they were in a forest. Arthur was a bit dizzy but okay. He didn't recognize where they were. It wasn't even night here yet, as the sun was just beginning to set. Merlin let go of Arthur's hand, and he couldn't ignore the bereft feeling it left behind. But then Merlin reached behind his head to the knot on his neckerchief. 

“Here” Merlin said as he handed the cloth over. Arthur reached for the red thing and quickly tied it around his head. It's warm Arthur thought as he tried to get used to having his vision obscured. The scarf smelled faintly of Merlin, Arthur surprisingly realized. And he took great comfort in that, not that he would ever tell anyone. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and began to lead them.

**************

Arthur reminded Merlin of a lost puppy with the way he tilted his head around. Merlin let the smile cross his face. Arthur couldn't see it anyway. Merlin reached out for Arthur's hand, a ever so slight blush on his face when Arthur held his back. For the first few minutes everything was so calm. Nothing but the sounds of the wind in the trees, the last tweeting birds, and their feet on the ground as they walked. Perhaps Arthur would want to talk? Merlin suggested this, and was indulged, as Arthur just began to rant about everything. Merlin was quite aware of the amount of stress royalty went through. Hearing Arthur put it in words, however, was a different story. Arthur talked about everything. From council meetings, to pressure from the court, and laws that he was thinking about repealing and adding. Normally Merlin would have made a joke about Arthur talking so much. Not this time though, as he was perfectly content to just let Arthur speak. They kept going on that way until they could both hear the sound of water of hitting rocks.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin’s only response was to walk a little faster.

“We’re almost there.” Merlin let go of Arthur’s hand and walked out through the mid-shin high grass toward the cliff. The sun had set and the full brightness of the stars could be seen. From on the cliff, they could see where the moonbeams danced with the waves below. Merlin sat down and turned around to look at Arthur who was still waiting at the tree line.

“Okay Arthur, you can take the blindfold off now.”

**************

Arthur grasped at the bundle of fabric and pulled it off. What he saw took his breath away. It had to be the most glorious thing he had ever seen. What looked to be millions upon billions of stars speckled the sky above. Everything seemed to sway in the softly blowing wind. Everything was suddenly more. Arthur walked over to Merlin and sat with him. 

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered, unable to keep the awe from his voice. The smile off his lips. He stared at the sky above him, wishing this moment would never last. He briefly wondered if Merlin thought the same. He decided to sneak a peek at him, only to find that Merlin wasn’t watching the sky. Merlin’s eyes were fixed on him. With that look in his eye. The same look he had whenever Arthur stood up to his father or helped someone out. The one he only ever caught glances of. He’d often wonder why as soon as he looked, Merlin’s face would change. This was different now though. Merlin was looking directly at him. Nothing hidden. And Arthur could probably count all the blues in those eyes. Eyes that were filled with hope, and admiration, and dare he believe love? Merlin leaned back on his hands, the beginning of a smile playing on his lips. Lips Arthur decided he wanted to kiss. And so he did. And when Merlin kissed him back, Arthur could have spent eternity right here. They broke apart and Merlin was smiling wholeheartedly now.

“We definitely have to do this again.” Arthur breathed out.  
“Only if you kiss me.” Merlin laughed. Arthur was too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Let me know what you guys think, and I do take suggestions. ^-^


End file.
